Harry Potter Alert!
by Amberwind993
Summary: This is the fic dedicated to the authors around us! Harry Potter's seventh and final book is going to be released... TOMORROW! Read it to find out. Contains a bit of humor.


**As you probably aware… Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows is going to be released: TOMORROW! Now for all of you fans, this is the greatest opportunity moment to find out if Harry died… or not. And what is the secret behind all of those questions…. Oh forget it. Let's get on to the fic, shall we?**

**Harry Potter Alert! **

**By: Amberwind993**

It was nice, peaceful morning. The birds are singing, the sky is blue and everyone is enjoying their peaceful breakfast in the restaurant… until someone interrupts.

"GUYS!" Jason barged inside the restaurant.

His screamed caused everyone to either choked on their food, spurted their drink out, awaken from their beauty sleep or accidentally spilled their food or beverages at someone. Only the calm or the anti-hero ones weren't affected.

"DUDE!!!" Beast Boy screamed through the door. Both of their faces were full of concern and lack of breath.

The whole community in the restaurant was about to murder those two for interrupting their breakfast. Especially the Janitor. He held his mop very tight.

"What is wrong with you?!" Ray Lin shrieked. "I was having my breakfast!"

"Forget about it! It's emergency!" Jason pointed out in panic.

"It's happening!!! Tomorrow!!!" Patrick Star screamed through the walls.

"Oh no…" Sora gasped. "Our town is attacked by Heartless?!" Sora wailed.

"No." Jason replied.

"Ariel's voice is stolen again?!" Lilo guessed.

"Been there, done that." Beast Boy answered.

"Earth is going to be demolished by Vogons?!" Ford pointed out.

"**WHAT?!**" Everyone yelled in panic.

"Oh come on, not that! There's no Vogons attacking today!" Jason scolded him. Everyone sighed in relief. They exactly knew what happened in the movie.

"So… what's the news?" Priscilla sipped her milk.

"It's… it's…" Jason began. Everyone was waiting for his respond. Jason whispered. "…about… a book." There was a long silence.

"What's the whisper about?" Stitch Jr. asked.

"Dramatic emphasis." Jason told him.

"Oh."

Samara, Roy, Stanley (Dr. Dude's OC), Wolf (Nl's OC), Squidward, Robin, Raven and Sasuke surrounded Jason, Beast Boy and Patrick Star. Their eyes leered at them making Beast Boy squeaked in fright. Jason had his face kept calm.

"Vanhell, you interrupted our breakfast just because of a book?" Samara gritted her teeth.

"It's not just any book! An amazing one!" Jason screamed again.

"Please, if it's about Ghost Rider comic books again, then we're not interested." Sasuke replied.

"Find something that is more interesting so that it could cause a commotion here, Vanhell." Stanley walks off.

"Why am I wasting my time for this?" Squidward deadpanned.

Their faces turned into frowns and sighed. Jason was about to gone out of the restaurant with a fake boring voice that he made up by himself.

"Fine…" He made up a voice. "…maybe you didn't know that Harry Potter and The Deathley Hallow is going to be released… tomorrow."

Everyone either choked again or spurted out their drinks.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S TOMORROW?!" Priscilla screamed. Her sloppy eyes were wide open.

"HARRY POTTER?!" JD cried out. "I hope NL's here!"

Suddenly, NL, Dr. Dude, Skyler, Wormtail, Neros, DBV, Energywitch and Whiteling crashed upon the walls, thanks to NL's Keyblade. NL's face looked like a maniac.

"**HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS!**" NL squealed like the little girls. "I love that book since Snape killed Dumbledore!"

"It's tomorrow?!" Energywitch cried.

"Oh my god!" Neros cried. "Finally! The truth shall be revealed!!!"

"I hope Harry doesn't get killed…" Skyler murmured.

"MY HARRY CAN'T DIE!" Ray Lin screamed on top of her lungs. "He's my idol! Our hero! The boy who lived! My future-husband-to-be-if-it-wasn't-for-Ginny! Potter shall live!!!"

"Hold on!" Cleric declared. "Just in case, can someone turned on the TV?"

"Sure." Sally turned on the TV. The news was on with Lola Bunny as the presenter.

"_Good morning folks, today we're terribly excited about the final and the last seventh book of J.K Rowling's famous written work: "Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallow." This is the book that we've been waiting for! Will Harry lived? Will we find out more about his past? Is Snape is loyal to Dubledore or just a plain betrayer? Will Harry defeat Lord Voldemort? Stay tuned! The book is going to be released, tomorrow! That's right, tomorrow! So get to your nearest book stores now, QUICK!!!" _

They stared at the TV and screamed in panic.

Samara sipped her drink calmly. The anti-heroes just stared at their immature acts. Tom shakes Poky uncomfortably. "Quick! Somebody check the calendar!"

"On it!" Dash runs off to the calendar and checks it. "Yep, Friday 20th. Tomorrow is the day, Saturday 21st July. Be prepared!"

"What are you waiting for?!" Jason roared. "Prepare for the battle!"

In the few seconds, the crowded room became empty. Some are smashing their piggy banks to buy the legendary anticipated seventh book of Harry Potter. Some are preparing for the battle to bet the first in line. Some are praying to the lord so that they could be the first in line and some are telling the good news about Harry Potter to their friends. The world was nuts about the last book.

"Amateurs." Samara sipped her drink calmly.

Meanwhile, Jason came out wearing his own made wizard cloak. He was discussing about his "Battle plans" to the others. "Okay, here's the plan. We wake up at 5.00 AM, go to the nearest bookstore and no matter what happens, we must be the first in line!"

"So… what happened if we're not in first in line?" Patrick asked dumbly only to get a whack from Dino "Wrath" Pelekai.

"YOU IDIOT!" Daffy cried out. "WE COULDN"T GET THE VERY FIRST BOOK!!!"

"This is exciting!" Priscilla smiled. "I can't wait for that book to be released tomorrow!"

"Right! So… are we in?!" Stitch cackled.

Roy sighed. "Whatever. As long I get the book."

"Me too." Wolf answered.

Somewhere, in far away place, a dark wizard smiled maliciously. The Death Eaters are behind him.

**Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows**

**By J.K Rowling**

**Coming To Your Nearest Book Store**

**In 21****st**** July, Tomorrow.**

**What do you think? Well, good luck for the book! I have a battle plans to do. Finally, the truth shall be revealed! All thanks to all of you dedicated authors and J.K Rowling! See ya! **


End file.
